This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
More and more vehicles are being outfitted with an active grill shutter. A typical active grill shutter includes a plurality of shutters (louvers), and is arranged at (or near) a front end of a vehicle. When the shutters are closed, airflow is routed around the vehicle to lessen aerodynamic drag and improve fuel economy. However, when the shutters are closed less airflow passes through the radiator, which can reduce radiator performance. When the shutters are open, they increase airflow through the radiator and into the engine compartment to promote cooling. However, performance of the radiator can be negatively affected, as can durability due to thermal stress. The present disclosure advantageously provide for a controlled in-tank flow guide for a heat exchanger, which overcomes these issues in the art, as well as numerous others, as explained in detail herein.